dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Chef Pouch
Don't Starve= |-| Don't Starve Together= The Chef Pouch, also known as the Spice Pack, is a character-specific item that Warly begins the game with. He can also craft it from the Survival Tab using Cloth and Rope. It has eight inventory slots and acts similarly to an Insulated Pack, reducing the spoilage rate of food inside by 50%. Despite slowing the spoilage of Food Items, the Chef Pouch does not completely work the same way as an Ice Box. Unlike the Box, the Chef Pouch will not stop the spoilage of Hail, Ice, and Ice Cubes and will not be able to freeze a Thermal Stone. It can also carry items other than perishables. It cannot be placed in the Inventory and will be dropped on the ground when not equipped. Any Item clicked on a Chef Pouch which is on the ground will give the 'Store' option, allowing the pack to be filled without equipping it. It is flammable. Although it looks like a hat, the Chef Pouch is equipped on the body slot. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the recipe to craft the Chef Pouch changed as Cloth is not present in the game. The additional inventory slots were reduced from 8 to 6 and it reduces spoilage rate by 25% instead of 50%. It is no longer a starting item for Warly. It requires 4 Cut Grass, 4 Twigs and 2 Nitre to craft. Trivia * The Chef Pouch was added in the Eye of the Tiger Shark update to Shipwrecked. * Prior to the Release The Quacken update, the Chef Pouch only had four inventory slots. * When the player begins a Don't Starve game as Warly, the Chef Pouch is actually dropped nearby, implying that it is supposed to go into the player's Inventory, but fails, as backpacks cannot be held in the Inventory. * Even though a Chef Pouch is still spawned next to Warly when starting in a regular or Reign of Giants world, he cannot craft more, as its crafting materials include Cloth, which in turn is crafted from Bamboo which can only be acquired in Shipwrecked worlds. In Hamlet, Cloth can be bought at the Pigg and Pigglet's General Store. Gallery Warly Wolly.png|A Chef Pouch spawning alongside Warly in Shipwrecked. Chef Pouch Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Willow.png|Willow wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wes.png|Wes wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Webber.png|Webber wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Winona.png|Winona wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Warly.png|Warly wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Chef Pouch. Chef Pouch Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Chef Pouch. Category:Character-Specific Category:Equipable Items Category:Containers Category:Flammable Objects Category:Survival Tab Category:Backpacks